leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Annie/History
Previous Lore " may be one of the most powerful champions ever to have fought in a Field of Justice. I shudder to think of her capabilities when she becomes an adult." - High Councilor Kiersta Mandrake In the time shortly before the League, there were those within the sinister city-state of Noxus who did not agree with the evils perpetrated by the Noxian High Command. The High Command had just put down a coup attempt from the self-proclaimed Crown Prince Raschallion, and a crack down on any form of dissent against the new government was underway. These political and social outcasts, known as the Grey Order, sought to leave their neighbors in peace as they pursued dark arcane knowledge. The leaders of this outcast society were a married couple: Gregori Hastur, the Grey Warlock, and his wife Amoline, the Shadow Witch. Together they led an exodus of magicians and other intelligentsia from Noxus, resettling their followers beyond the Great Barrier to the northern reaches of the unforgiving Voodoo Lands. Though survival was a challenge at times, the Grey Order's colony managed to thrive in a land where so many others would have failed. Years after the exodus, Gregori and Amoline had a child: . Early on, Annie's parents knew there was something special about their daughter. At the age of two, Annie miraculously ensorcelled a shadow bear - a ferocious denizen of the petrified forests outside the colony - turning it into her pet. To this day she keeps her bear by her side, often keeping him spellbound as a stuffed doll to be carried like a child's toy. The combination of Annie's lineage and the dark magic of her birthplace have given this little girl tremendous arcane power. It is this same girl who now finds herself as one of the most sought-after champions within the League of Legends - even by the city-state who would have exiled her parents had they not fled beforehand. Previous Abilities Affinity.png|Affinity Kindle.png|Kindle Ghastly Shield.jpg|'Ghastly Shield' (Active): Annie's ghostly guardians corporealize, protecting her from harm. Previous Splash Art North America= Annie OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Annie Annie OriginalSkin old2.jpg|2nd Classic Annie Annie GothSkin old.jpg|1st Goth Annie Annie GothSkin old2.jpg|2nd Goth Annie Annie RedRidingSkin old.jpg|1st Red Riding Annie Annie AnnieinWonderlandSkin old.jpg|1st Annie in Wonderland Annie PromQueenSkin old.jpg|1st Prom Queen Annie Annie Frostfire Initial Splash.jpg|1st Frostfire Annie Annie FrostfireSkin old.jpg|2nd Frostfire Annie |-|China= Annie OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Classic Skin Annie GothSkin Ch.jpg|Goth Annie Annie RedRidingSkin Ch.jpg|Red Riding Annie Annie InWonderlandSkin Ch.jpg|Annie in Wonderland Annie PromQueenSkin Ch.jpg|Prom Queen Annie Annie FrostfireSkin Ch.jpg|Frostfire Annie Annie FrankenTibbersSkin Ch.jpg|FrankenTibbers Annie Annie ReverseSkin Ch.jpg|Reverse Annie Patch History ** The current stacks are displayed beneath Annie's overhead health bar, similar to ammunition. * ** Annie should no longer damage enemies who escape the area during the cast time. Note that if you escape the area in the same instant the ability resolves - it will still damage you, as with all other abilities. ** Range increased to 625 from 560. * ** Duration reduced to seconds from 5. ** Damage return on being attacked increased to from . ** Damage return ratio increased to from . ** Movement speed on Tibbers. ** Armor and Magic resistance. ** Now grants % damage reduction. * ** Initial damage reduced to from . ** Initial damage AP ratio reduced to from . ** Burn damage reduced to from . ** Burn damage AP ratio reduced to from . ** on-hit damage reduced to from . ** on-hit damage now scales with . ** attack range increased to 150 from 125. ** Tibbers gains 275% attack speed and 100% movement speed that decays over 3 seconds, as well as the ability to ignore unit collision, upon being summoned, when Annie dies and when she stuns a champion with . ** Tibbers will now persist after Annie's death. Tibbers must remain within 1200 units of Annie's body and will first prioritize her killer, then low health enemies (champions over minions). ** Tibbers will now regenerate every second if he's been out of combat for at least 5 seconds. ** Tibbers restores when Annie dies, but then loses health periodically. ** Tibbers now utilizes the large monster health bar instead of a minion health bar. ** AI improvements: *** Target reacquisition after being disabled. *** Target prioritization *** Longer leash range *** Annie can target herself to have him return to following her. ;V5.21 * / ** Fixed a bug where the reflected damage from Tibbers' Molten Shield wasn't triggering spell effects. ;V5.9 * General ** Attack range reduced to 575 from 625. ;V5.6 * ** Tibbers aura damage changed to from 35 at all ranks. ;V5.2 * ** Bonus resistances reduced to from . * ** When Annie casts Molten Shield, Tibbers gains +300 bonus movement speed, decaying over seconds. ** Tibbers now also receives Molten Shield's bonus resistances if cast while he is summoned. ** Tibbers collision radius reduced. ;V4.5 * Stats ** Armor increased to from ;V4.4 * ** Damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio increased to from ** If Disintegrate kills its target, the cooldown is reduced by half in addition to refunding the cost. * ** Damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio increased to from * ** Damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio increased to from ;V4.1 * ** Stun duration reduced to seconds from at all levels. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 120. ;V3.8 * ** Tibbers' health increased to from . ** Tibbers' magic resistance increased to from . ** Cost reduced to 100 at all ranks from . ;V1.0.0.154 * ** Cost reduced to from . * ** Targeting cone is now attached to Annie. * ** Cooldown reduced to 10 seconds from 16. ** Duration reduced to 5 seconds from 8. ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 335 from 310. ;V1.0.0.141 * ** Reactivating the ability while is active now allows you to control him similar to the Alt + Right Click method. *** You will also see a self-only targeting particle when using this ability, depicting what command Tibbers is following. ;V1.0.0.139 * Stats ** Health increased to 460 from 424. * ** Cost reduced to from . * ** Fixed a bug where it was returning damage to turrets. ** Duration reduced to 8 seconds from 15. ** Cooldown reduced to 16 seconds from 30. ** Cost reduced to 20 from 25. ** Bonus resistances increased to from . ;V1.0.0.138 * ** Now works like other charged passives; activating a spell with the stun no longer builds a charge, but number of charges required to energize reduced to 4 from 5. ;V1.0.0.122 * ** Damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from * ** Damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from ;V1.0.0.120 * ** Fixed a bug where damage wouldn't trigger if the damage done to Annie was absorbed by other shields. ;V1.0.0.118b * General ** Walking animation reverted * ** Damage changed to from . ** AP ratio increased to from ** Cost reduced to from . * ** AP ratio increased to from ** Damage reduced to from . ** Cost reduced to from . * ** Cost reduced to from . ** No longer gives experience on death. ** Gold bounty increased to 50 from 15. ** Tibber's health increased to from 1200 at all ranks. ** Now gains armor. ** Now gains magic resistance. ** Duration reduced to 45 seconds from 60. ** Area-of-effect burn damage changed 35 at all ranks from ** ratio added ;V1.0.0.118 * General ** Walking animation updated * ** Gray version of the charging icon added ;V1.0.0.112 * Classic artwork updated ;V1.0.0.111 * Ability tooltips updated ;V1.0.0.105 * ** Tooltip corrected ** Damage values for Tibbers' area-of-effect damage included. ;V1.0.0.100 * ** Buff tooltip corrected to accurately state all attackers are dealt magic damage. ;V1.0.0.99 * ** Damage reflection changed to all basic attacks from melee-only. ;V1.0.0.86 * Fixed a bug where using after respawning would not trigger the counter. ;V1.0.0.79 * ** Missile speed increased ;V1.0.0.75 * Fixed a bug that allowed Annie to double stun. ;V1.0.0.63 * Basic attack projectile speed increased to 1200 from 780. ;V0.9.25.34 * ** Annie will now receive the buff if Tibbers kills the corresponding monster. * ** Projectile visual reverted ;V0.9.25.24 * ** AP ratio increased to from * ** AP ratio increased to from ;V0.9.25.21 * ** Tibbers AI improved ;V0.9.22.16 * ** Renamed from ;V0.9.22.15 * ** Tibbers' burning aura area of effect reduced to 350 from 400. * ** Damage increased to from . ;V0.9.22.7 * ** Cast range reduced from 650 to 600. ;V0.8.22.115 * ** Tibbers now dies after 60 seconds or when Annie does. ;July 10, 2009 Patch * Stats ** Attack speed reduced to be in line with other casters. * ** Damage reduced to from . ;June 26, 2009 Patch * Stats ** Attack speed reduced to be in line with other casters. * ** Stun duration changed to seconds at all ranks from ;June 19, 2009 Patch * ** Cast range reduced to 700 from 800. ;June 12, 2009 Patch * Stats ** Attack damage increased to 49 from 40. ;May 15, 2009 Patch * New recommended items ;April 25, 2009 Patch * Recommended items updated ;Alpha Week 7 * General ** Ability power growth reduced to 0 from 6. ** Ability tooltips corrected * ** Damage increased to from . * ** Damage increased to from ;Alpha Week 4 * ** AP ratio increased to from ** Damage reflection increased to from . Alpha Week 3: * ** Stun duration increased to 5 seconds from 4. * ** Damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from ;Alpha Week 2 * General ** Fixed a bug with Annie's attack timing. ** Fixed a bug with Annie's Paranoia causing to not activate with some spells. ** Ability tooltips corrected * ** Tibbers attack damage and armor reduced. }} Category:Champion previous versions Category:Annie